Typical applicators for dispensing adhesive may include a plurality of dispensing modules for dispensing the adhesive onto a substrate. Such applicators also typically include a single drive that powers a single pump assembly or a plurality of pump assemblies that pump the material through the applicator. During operation, the applicator may be monitored in order to detect any changes in the flow of adhesive through the applicator, such that an operator of the applicator can respond accordingly. These changes may result from problems occurring within the applicator, such as clogs, worn parts, etc. Additionally, these changes may result from inconsistencies in the physical qualities of the adhesive being provided to the applicator, as it is not uncommon for a supplier to provide a solid material having physical characteristics that are slightly inconsistent within batches or between separate batches. However, given that a single drive may be pumping the adhesive to each of the plurality of dispensing modules, it may take a substantial amount of time after an adhesive flow change occurs within the applicator for the system to detect the change and for an appropriate response to be enacted. This can result in dispensing inconsistencies and inaccuracies, which can create a high amount of wasted products.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator for dispensing adhesive that monitors the flow of adhesive within the applicator and allows for adjustments to the operation of the pump assemblies of the applicator to be made quickly after a change within the applicator occurs.